El Heroe de Konoha: La inexistencia de un Shinobi
by Ladyhikari.salazarverastegui
Summary: Bueno para empezar no tengo idea del como he conseguido hacerme una cuenta en una pagina que esta en ingles (El cual no se hablar muy bien) pero de una u otra forma les he traido una nueva y larga historia de Naruto (Sin fines de lucro, los personajes no son mios si no de kishimoto) Que lo disfruten...


Bueno este es mi segundo FanFic, aun no decido la pareja con la que se quedara el rubio pero aun así habrá de todo un poco, fuera de eso, espero darme a explicar con la narrativa y de haber dudas la explicare al final de cada capítulo con un leve resumen… Espero lo disfruten…

**[+13] [P]** **El Heroe de Konoha: La Inexistencia de un Shinobi**

**Prologo:** El curso del tiempo y espacio han sido perturbados de manera inexplicable, ya nada es lo que debería ser, ya nadie es quien se supone era o es, la historia que antes se contaba sin fin sobre la osadía de un kage no otro que el propio Yoindaime en contra del nueve colas ya no es la misma versión antigua de antes, las muertes, la masacre, la lucha, la pasión, la guerra y la separación inclusive el propio golpe de estado dado hacia ya 18 años por Uchiha Madara todo resulto en un rotundo fracaso ¿Pero cómo? ¿A caso el mal triunfo? Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Pero si esa no es la versión original… ¿Qué paso con la verdadera? ¿Qué paso? Con el Héroe de Konoha…

O es a caso que ¿Todo es un sueño? Una época de esclavitud donde Madara gobierna con puño de hierro sobre el mundo shinobi y tras ser derrocado por Obito, recaen en una dictadura sin fin, es a caso el futuro tan horrible que le hubiera esperado a la gente de la villa de no haber sido salvada en un principio del temible Kiuuby no Yoko… ¿Quién lo sabe?...

Dos historias alternas narradas ya sea por el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente o por alguien más, (Cada uno tendrá sus cinco minutos de fama por así decirlo) una data de esclavitud, el héroe de Konoha, la otra de la inexistencia de un shinobi y el choque de dimensiones que esto provocara, ambas son la misma y ambas se entrelazan, pero aun así, queda la duda de saber… ¿Quién tiene la razón?... y... ¿Quién es el culpable? De toda esta confusión sin sentido. [/sploiler]

**Capítulo 1 – Memorias de Esclavitud Parte 1 – By:Menma.** **Los primeros caídos**

**Aldea Oculta entre las nubes… Media noche… En las profundidades de un bosque…  
**La aparición de una lluvia torrencial en medio de la penumbra, profetizaban el inicio de una tormenta venidera, en medio de los bosques de la gran aldea de kumo, corriendo a toda velocidad una sombra de túnica enmascarada dejaba a la vista una cabellera negra como la misma noche, saltando de rama en rama como si este estuviera en persecución de una presa, diviso a lo lejos la silueta de un ambu que huía temeroso como si estuviera a punto de ser acorralado, de pronto, el sonido de un kunai siendo lanzado dio un golpe certero ni mas ni menos, que en el cuello de dicho ninja y el cuerpo del mismo cayo con brusquedad chocando contra los arboles hasta impactar contra el suelo al recibir de remate un Dark Rassengan.  
- ¡Menma Namizake! - **Ambu lider**– Que gritando vio frente a frente como uno de sus hombres era estampado en el suelo por la técnica del chico - ¡Alto hai! ¡En nombre del soberano clan Uchiha! - ¡Espera un momento! ¿Clan Uchiha? ¿Soberano?  
- Jum… - Se quejo el chico oculto tras su mascara - '_' La tropa de reconocimiento Ambu del imperio Uchiha ¿he?''_–**Menma**– ¡Jamás me atraparan con vida! ¡Malditos bastardos! – Declaro el muchacho, revelando su rostro de tez aun mas clara de lo usual siendo empapado por la lluvia, tras una serie de sellos que realizo en su escape, siendo perseguido por casi una docena de hombres ambu, dejando de tras al espeso bosque logro llegar al centro de un claro donde el agua trasparente cruzaba las fronteras de Kumo, pero para llegar debía esquivar una serie de explosiones lanzadas por los tipos enmascarados.  
_''Mi nombre es Menma Namizake Uzumaki… y vivo en un mundo regido por tiranos y cobardes…donde la supervivencia… es del mas apto…'' _

En el segundo en el que su mano toco el centro del rio, grito un jutsu de invocación y alrededor de ocho bestias distintas salieron de una serie de portales inter = dimensionales, todos portando la misma mascara que su invocador, dejando de tras de ella una secuencia de vapor.

_'Donde el caos, la destrucción y la Muerte misma rondan por doquier… Un mundo donde, Madara Uchiha resulto triunfante, donde mi padre…no es mas que un cadáver bajo tierra, donde mi madre no es mas que una viuda miserable… y yo…''  
_- ¡Soy el hijo de un heroico cobarde! - **Menma**– Y no me avergüenza decirlo…  
- Jamás podrás ganarle al amo Uchiha - **Ambu**  
- Ni ustedes a la voluntad de un shinobi… - Aclaro enfrascándose en una batalla de Taijutsu, digna de exhibición, donde golpes a mano limpia, patadas voladoras en un terreno de agua, donde las puñaladas de kunai, rasguños de shuriken y ataques de Doton, Katon, Fuuton eran presenciados, donde el blandir de katanas y la lucha entre bestias invocadas por el rubio teñido eran acontecidas…

Pero al final fue el peli-negro de bigotes zorrunos quien resulto victorioso, encajando sin culpa alguna una katana en el corazón de su victima agonizante viendo como el sable que este portaba salía volando y quedaba flotando en medio del claro de agua.

Uno a uno ataco, cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo acorralados por la fuerza de las bestias que trabajando en conjunto con su invocador, dieron por vencido al equipo ambu, quien derrapaba con atrocidad en el agua, llegando a toparse con los extremos del lago, un tanto agitado el chico de cabellera negra vio como uno a uno sus mechones se tornaban de nuevo a su color dorado y sus ojos escarlata se pintaban nuevamente por el azul dominante, parado con túnica negra y con mascara en mano, en medio del **c**laro, vio como uno a uno los ambus iban cayendo, fue hay que flotando en un área poco profunda, en un intento por alejarse del chico el jefe ambu lo miro de reojo a través de su mascara, acercándose ya de vuelta con aquel Rassengan oscuro digno de el, sonriendo con cierta malicia, que el Naruto conocido en otro mundo no portaba.  
- ¿Asi que?... Mi cabeza vale millones ¡¿No?! – La cara del tipo se lleno de angustia al ver aproximarse al muchacho de vuelta rubio.  
-¡Espera! - **Ambu** - ¡Yo solo recibía ordenes!- Se excuso sintiendo el impacto cercano y el vapor del agua hirviendo al deshacerse la técnica en ella, Menma se puso serio y lo miro a la cara tras arrebatarle de un tajo con kunai parte de su mascara.  
- Madara… ¿Cierto?  
- No… No es el… - Y por poco pierde el valor de hablar al sentir como era sujetado del cuello y de nuevo los ojos del muchacho (Rodeado por sus bestias) se tornaban rojos.  
- Entonces… ¿Cuál perro es?.  
- No puedo decirte…lo jure… - Y de pronto el agarre fue aun mas busco que antes y al sentir el ardor del chacra demoniaco del chico este palideció y hablo – Ob…es Obito… ¡Lo juro!  
- Aun que… Obito ¿He?... - **Menma**– Obito… Obito…¿Que?...  
- U-chi..ha… - Al escuchar este nombre el chico se erizo por completo soltando al segundo al ambu herido viendo a los ojos a otros dos sobrevivientes de la masacre brindada en donde los cuerpos volaron igual que trapos y la sangre se esparció hasta teñir el agua transparente.  
- Hasta los perros y ratas se traicionan entre si… - Menciono el Uzumaki alterno – Que irónico – Sonrió para si mismo dejando de lado los restos de aquel aburrido encuentro como dijo el - **Menma**– ¡Hey ustedes! – Apuntando con la mirada a los dos sobrevivientes fuera del agua, a las orillas del lado, vieron acercarse a ellos, el tétrico joven que al dar unos pasos con una sonrisa retorcida dijo – Díganle a Obito Uchiha… que a Naruto Uzumaki nadie lo captura ni lo apresa… y si quiere pelea… la tendrá…  
- ¡Por que deberíamos obedecerte! - **Ambu**  
- Si, después de todo tu no eres mas que un asesino – Finalizo el otro postrado a sus pies, no por que quisiera claro, si no por que ya no podía ni levantarse.  
- Y ¿Que? su jefe ¿No lo es?… ¡¿A caso quieren morir?! – **Menma**– Los miro retroceder a rastras y tras verlos palidecer y escamarse contesto con arrogancia un – No me costaría nada hacerlo… ¿Saben? …Después de todo ya tengo lo que quiero… - Y sin más que protestar a tientas y tropiezos ambos ninjas emprendieron una huía estratégica.  
- **Jejejeje… Siento decirte que tu nombre es Menma no Naruto chico…**– Se escucho desde los confines de su mente perturbada, oculto tras una enorme jaula abierta, en medio de cañerías y agua hasta los tobillos al zorro de nueve colas.  
- Dime Kiuuby ¿Cuántos ninjas se necesitan para dar un mensaje? – Decía con malicia viendo correr a ambos lejos de el, con un dedo alzado y formándose en el mismo un mini Rassen – Shuriken negro.  
-[b]**Jejeje…solo uno…**– Sonrió con morbosidad el animal enjaulado desde su celda  
- aun que solo uno ¿he?...  
- [b] **Dime ¿Qué planeas?...Menma…o debería decir…. ¿Naruto?** **Uzumaki**[/b] - Volvió a carcajearse el solo  
- Ya lo veras…Kiuu…Ya lo veras…– Para cuando el pobre hombre uniformado vio lo que estaba por pasarle ya era demasiado tarde de un tajo inconsciente la sangre de su espalda había brotado y salpicado un poco al muchacho de mirada enloquecida, que vio caer la silueta de uno de los dos, al ver como su técnica explotaba en un corte certero tras hacer tronar sus dedos.

La risa casi demente del muchacho lleno de gozo se escucho en el centro de aquel claro mientras uno a uno sus bestias iban desapareciendo frente a el, provocando incluso en el Kitzune algo de escalofrió y hasta…miedo…  
- '_'__**La mente de este chico es totalmente psicótica y perversa, incluso mas que la mía… **_ **_Ni el propio Naruto podría ser asi de cruel_**_''_– Pensó para si mismo el gran Bijuu escuchando la risa continua del muchacho en medio de la llovizna a cantaros de aquella noche - **¿Qué piensas niño?**– Hablo intentando callar esa risa tan molesta.  
- Solo digamos que… hacia mucho que no visito a ese tal *clon mío*.  
-** Tu nunca lo has visitado… y ustedes no se han visto desde que el entro aquí junto con la Haruno, hace mucho…tiempo atrás…**  
- (Bufo molesto) – Eso la ya lo se… pero creo que… _''Sakura…''_ Ya se a quien de los dos veré primero jeje.  
-**¿Qué hay de tus padres? **  
- Recuerda que aquí, la historia es distinta, pero al parecer… la han cambiado de nuevo… - Apretando los puños - Y jure vengar a mi padre que resulto el Kage esta vez…solo que muerto… - En un rechinido de dientes desato toda su cólera implantando un golpe fulminante al agua, el cual, la hizo elevarse a metros de distancia hacia el cielo (Como si la lluvia no fuera suficiente) ¡Malditos Uchiha! – Grito elevando su voz a lo mas alto de rodillas con la vista levantada y con una leve lagrima salada queriendo salir de sus orbes azul rojizos - ¡Yo los maldigo!.

**Aldea de Konoha… Versión Alterna By: Naruto…**  
**En la profundidad del bosque…**  
Esa misma silueta inconfundible del rubio (En su forma ermitaño) Se dispersaba libremente sobre las copas verdes, de un día soleado y tranquilo en la villa, (O al menos asi iniciaría) con rumbo hacia las montañas donde un colosal edificio se divisaba en medio de la repentina niebla de aquella tarde, el calor, por el frio, la luz, por la oscuridad y las hojas por la neblina habían sido remplazadas, cargando en su espalda un gran pergamino de sellado y una mochila sujetada con firmeza en su mano.  
- ¿A donde vamos? – Pregunto un pequeño sapo situado en el hombro izquierdo de ese hiperactivo shinobi, si no era otro que Pa, un sapo viejo, pero poderoso – ¿Naruto? – Sin recibir respuesta vio el rostro determinado del muchacho que apresuraba su paso a medida que avanzaba.  
-_''Mierda casi lo olvido…el regalo de Tsunade – sama''_– Y fue asi como un recuerdo repentino de esa noche de hace dos años le vino a la mente.

**Naruto – ''Flash Back''**  
En este caso, volvemos de nuevo con el rubio cabezota y si de nuevo a la Konoha de siempre e igualmente en una noche oscura sin estrellas, quizás lluviosa pero esta vez llena de paz, la quietud y la tranquilidad, hay mismo donde el departamento, alias, el hogar y residencia del rubio residía oculto de tras de una ventana empañada, por la llovizna de hay a fuera, recostado en una cama toda revuelta como si una segunda batalla ahora en ese mundo se hubiera librado, intentando dormir en las sombras retorciéndose lo mas que podía, *Es imposible* – se dijo para si mismo el chico de ojos azules en un eterno y gran suspiro.  
- No puedo dormir… - Declaro sentándose en el centro de la cama, suspirando por segunda vez agarrándose (con toda la fuerza que tenia en su mano) a puño cerrado la camisa, tratando de ahogar ese maldito sentimiento de angustia que aquejaba contra su pecho, viéndose totalmente fatigado, sudoroso y por primera vez pensativo a mas no poder - **Naruto**– Además de que este estúpido dolor de pecho no me deja ni pegar pestaña un segundo…

Se quejo de cuenta nueva, poniéndose de pie (En medio de la oscura habitación) yendo rumbo a la pequeña cocina que hay mismo estaba, no tan lejos, bueno, soñoliento y fastidiado, quiso ir al refrigerador por un trago de gaseosa, cuando el mismo choco contra algo provocando la queja y hasta una maldición salida entre dientes.  
- Hay ¡No es cierto! – Tanto fue el escándalo que se armo que cualquiera lo hubiera oído metros o hasta kilómetros de distancia por los gritos que daba a cada golpe y tropiezo en medio de la oscuridad que solo se daba.

**Mientras tanto / En las calles de Konoha…  
**- ¡Naruto! – Decía con agobio no mas que una chica peli – rosada de nombre sakura, que por meras casualidades yendo rumbo a su casa (Tras una larga jornada de trabajo) suspiro irritada lamentándose por haber pasado por hay - **Sakura**– No tiene remedio – Viendo como el cielo se preparaba para una posible tormenta, apresuro el paso, sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho…

_'' ¿Que clase de sensación es esta?''_– Pensó para si misma poco antes de salir disparada como si estuviera en medio de una persecución de alto riesgo, por los tejados de la aldea, a toda maquina, recordando las palabras que la Yamanaka le había dicho recientemente  
''_Y Tu ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?''_[/i] – Mordiéndose el labio inferior y con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro siguió con su camino.

**De vuelta en el departamento de Naruto**…  
Que para colmo de sus males (estando descalzo) piso algo que no debía y termino por romperlo, acto seguido, era vidrio sin duda y con un dolor pulsante en el pie salto unos cuantos pasos sintiéndose algo estúpido por el acto de niño que hacia y prendió la luz del cuarto a tientas viendo el desmadre ocasionado.  
- Hay trágame tierra – Expreso jadeante al saber que su casa era un desbarajuste y aun asi, se negaba a limpiarlo por mera pereza – Ya tengo la pijama – Se excuso – Na mañana limpio… - Volvió a excusarse sentando a un costado de la cama revuelta y mal tendida, viendo que lo que había pisado era un cuadro que se había caído de la mesita de noche que tenia a un lado, se acomodo para poder ver los vidrios que se le habían encajado y uno a uno lo fue retirando con cuidado viendo su pie sangrar levemente.  
-_''Trabajas rápido…Zorro…''_– Pensó viendo como las cortadas se cerraban solas y recogiendo el cuadro (Y lo único que limpiaría esa noche) miro y se sorprendió por el reflejo de la fotografía que había (Accidentalmente) roto.  
- Hay no… - Fue asi como su atención dejo de lado la fotografía del equipo numero 7 al escuchar que lo llamaban desde la puerta, fue una sorpresa saber de quien se trataba y aun asi ¿A estas horas de la noche?.  
- Tsunade – Oba-chan ¿Qué hace aquí? Y…sobre todo… ¿De noche? ¿En mi casa? ¿¡Paso algo!? – Alterado, al ver que la rubia Hokage se encontraba en sus aposentos era una muy mala señal.  
- No, no es nada de eso Naruto…Tranquilízate… y… Naruto…  
- ¿Si? – Ya más aliviado.  
- ¡Ponte algo de ropa!- Grito la rubia al ver que el chico se encontraba en bóxers y con ese entrañable gorro para dormir (Que se bien todos quieren jeje). Bueno estaba en su derecho, era su casa, estaba lloviendo y solo quería dormir ya era tarde.  
-Lo siento… - Tapándose al segundo algo avergonzado con la sobre cama, que de un jalón se puso casi como una toga al estilo romano.  
- Bueno no exageres… Y ¿Qué maneras son esas? ¡Asi no se tratan a las visitas!  
- Ha si, si perdón… adelante, pase, Vieja… ¡Que diga! Tsunade – sama.  
- (Sonriendo) Tampoco seas tan formal… Naruto – Acariciándole la cabeza como una madre a su hijo, cosa que hizo que el rubio sacara un gesto de disgusto, más un puchero que otra cosa.  
- _''A que la… Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?''_– Y al segundo una leve imagen de su sensei caído en combate jiraya le vino a la mente como un relámpago a toda velocidad, cambiando drásticamente su expresión de enojo infantil a uno de melancolía, cosa que la senju no paso por alto.  
- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo ella que además, al prestarle la suficiente atención, lo vio como que cojeando, por lo de su pie lastimado - **Tsunade**– No te vez muy bien que digamos.  
-Si lo estoy… es solo que… rompí sin querer un retrato con el pie – cosa que dejo confusa (A quien no) a la oji – miel.  
- ¿Cómo estuvo eso? – Pregunto de cuenta nueva inclinándose para tomar el tobillo del muchacho y hacer una rápida revisión medica - **Tsunade**– Ha…deberías ser mas precavido  
- Es solo una cortada…Tranquilícese además...Kurama es…  
- Y a mi ¿Qué me va importar lo que haga o deje de hacer ese Zorro estúpido? ¡Una herida, es una herida – Mientras que con un jutsu de sanación curaba por completo las cortadas del chico cabezota – **Tsunade** - Y por más pequeña o insignificante que sea debe ser tratada! Debes ser más precavido – y en ese último regaño lo había dejado ileso.  
- _''Realmente se preocupa por mi''_– Parece mi madre Oba –chan…  
- ¡Soy tu madre! – Cosa que desconcertó aun mas al rubio, mas que el hecho de tenerla a sus pies, curando sus heridas, no era la primera vez que lo regañaba, por una imprudencia, no era la primera vez que le gritaba, ni mucho menos la veía con esa expresión, pero si era la primera vez que la veía *Tan* preocupada.  
- Lo lamento… Oba…No…Oka-san… - Y sin previo aviso había sido abrazado de la cintura con una fuerza digna de ella, pero no le importaba el que sus huesos fueran molidos, cariño era cariño aun que fuera, algo, brusca.  
- Solo quiero que entiendas que tu eres lo único en este mundo que me queda…Naruto…tu eres mi razón de ser, mi única y ultima familia… eres mi esperanza… y me preocupo.  
- Yo también la amo… y también la quiero… no se que haría yo sin usted… - Y para la sorpresa de la rubia senju, había recibido un abrazo del chico, que aun con esa queja suya, le brindo (Estando de rodillas) un gesto de amor poco visto por los ojos ámbar de la mujer.  
- Si algo aprendí de mis dos Oka – san –**Naruto**– Es que a una mujer se le trata como Dama y a una dama igual que a una reina… - Y con un gesto hizo que esta se levantara de su sitio – Y una mujer, jamás debe postrarse a los pies de un hombre, sea quien sea, si no…al revés… - Dándole asi una ultima sonrisa fulminante marcha Uzumaki Naruto.  
- Eres un buen chico Naruto… pero ni a mi ni a Kushina…nos engañas y es que algo te pasa ¿verdad que si? – Comentario que lo dejo casi boquiabierto.  
- pensaba en mis seres queridos… que ya no están… pero…como lo supo…  
- Oh ya veo… solo lo se y punto… ¿Cómo tus padres? – Sin querer había provocado que el animo del chico bajara aun mas, dejándose caer súbitamente en la cama, para el la muerte de su sensei fue muy dolorosa y si antes no pensó en ellos, ahora la imagen de sus padres surcaba sus pensamientos, rompiendo barreras.  
- De hecho…pensaba mas en Ero – Sanin… En mis padres… pues…  
-Lo lamento – se disculpo en el acto la rubia de ojos miel, sentándose a su lado, viendo un tanto decaído al muchacho - **Tsunade**– No era mi intensión…  
- Si lo se – Demostrándole una sonrisa digna de el volvió a mostrar ese carácter carismático de siempre aun que fuera un tanto fingido, cosa que desato el instinto maternal durmiente de la Goindaime que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo a los brazos del Uzumaki, brindándole una caricia que hasta la fecha no había recibido y tanto necesitaba.  
- Se muy bien que tus padres… estrían muy orgullosos de ti… Eres un Héroe…Naruto… Salvaste a la villa de su perdición y eso vale más que cualquier cosa.  
- Aun asi… Sigo sin poder subir de nivel, ante todos siempre seré el Genin de la generación… (Y por culpa del relleno no llegara TAN rápido a Kage) Y aun sigo sin obtener ni si quiera un poco del reconocimiento de Sakura.  
- _''No uso el sufijo Chan'' _Mentira sabes que sakura te valora mucho.  
- Si…supongo…  
- Y ¿Hinata? – Pregunto ella, viendo como de pronto los ojos del muchacho volvían a iluminarse con ese destello de luz esperanzada que lo distinguían del resto, pero sin cambiar su expresión.  
- (Suspiro) Ha ella la quiero… y mucho… Además...En el fondo sigue afectada por la perdida de Neji… pero aun asi…  
- No la amas… - Finalizo  
- La verdad…es que no lo se…  
-Descuida – Tocándole los hombros – Lo lograras, sea quien sea la indicada, se que te darás cuenta de ello – Y otorgándole una sonrisa de confianza vio regresado el favor por el solo que mas discreto.  
- Y usted ¿Lo hayo? – Cosa que dejo pensativa a la Senju unos segundos y hasta impresionada por el certero cuestionamiento.  
-La verdad… - Tomando la palabra y aclarándose un poco la garganta por el incomodo momento, se puso de pie y se aparto un poco del rubio dándole la espalda, como si escondiera algo de tras de esa mirada suya, que se doblegaba a segundos con solo chocar con la de ese niño tonto tal y como ella lo miraba, un niño... o tal vez ya no era uno…  
- Si… Pero no me percate de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para darme por entendida… y lo perdí…en batalla… - El apretón de puños que la oji-miel se dio no paso desapercibido por el rubio, que, igualmente poniéndose de pie, la encaro diciendo lo que tenia en mente.  
-Era Jiraya – sama ¿Verdad?  
- Y lo peor es que no me pude despedir de el… (Aclarándose la garganta) ¡Pero! Eso no te pasara a ti…créeme…  
- Y ¿Cómo lo sabe?  
- La voz de la experiencia… y hablando de eso – Argumento sacando de la nada un pergamino oculto en sus ropajes un pergamino que al desenrollar de un tirón libero su contenido, en una leve nube de humo blanco, al parecer un especie de (pequeño) paquete que fue a caer por mera suerte a las manos del chico Kitzune.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto con extrañeza al mirar el empaque, pensó - _''Lo mas seguro es que se trate de un libro…''_– Y con ese mismo desconcierto escucho de los propios labios pintados de la sanin un *Ábrelo* cosa que apresuradamente hizo y al desgarrar el papel para envolver (de color rojizo) quedo pasmado.  
- Esto es…Una fotografía de…  
- Asi es… - Confirmo la Goindaime ya posicionada en el borde de la ventana, con una seriedad pocas veces vista en su rostro _''Tengo un mal presentimiento'' _ Naruto… Tengo una misión de clasificación S para ti y solo para ti…  
- ¿Enserio? Y ¿De que trata? –Interesado.  
- No hay tiempo…pero, es de vital importancia que la cumplas ¿Has entendido? – A lo que el rubio con emoción asintió, sin dejar de lado la fotografía enmarcada que le habían dado, mientras contemplaba el envidiable físico de la Kage ya empapado por la lluvia que la había atrapado anteriormente, provocando no solo la absoluta atención del muchacho si no un leve sonrojo que ni el mismo supo el por que.  
-_''Tengo que sacar a Naruto de la villa a como de lugar…''_ – Quien miraba hacia un punto fijo en la aparente nada de la noche de lluvia, como si estuviera pensando en cosas de suma importancia.

Y unos segundos antes de que el chico dijera algo esta había desaparecido en un salto repentino por el balcón del departamento y fue asi, como diviso de último, como una sombra a toda potencia saltaba de tejado en tejado por la villa.

- ¡Espere! – Grito el chico saliendo hacia el balcón y empapándose con la llovizna de haya fuera, [i]_'' ¿Que estará tramando?''_ [/i]

Poco después de lo acontecido, el chico abrió decidido su armario y tomo lo primero y mas peculiar que tenia, se alisto y apenas estuvo preparado salió desde el balcón rumbo a la salida principal de la aldea dejando de tras, caer una nota que decía *Urgente*. Mojarse con la lluvia…

Apresurado vio cercano el hospital general y pensó ''_Quizá sea buena idea despedirme de sakura… Mi… Sakura…Sakura – chan''_, pero cuando el había llegado, (según los médicos en guardia) Esta se había despedido hace ya tiempo sin mas ni mas, vio a través de una ventana, a una neurótica y muy espantada Ino Yamanaka, la cual se había quedado en cama tras el final victorioso de la guerra a manos de Obito Uchiha, (Dos años) Al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le había afectado gravemente en sus jutsus de control mental, cosa que muchos, pensaron *Esta loca* pero no Naruto, no el, pues era diferente al resto y fue asi, como decidió contemplar hasta el ultimo segundo (desconocidas sus razones) según el, por empatía como es que la rubia despampanante y rival de academia del mismo intentaba llamar a Morfeo sin éxito alguno.

_''No puedo decirle la verdad a nadie…''_– Sintiendo algo de lastima hacia la de ojos celestes se dijo asi mismo_''Pobrecilla''_ pero antes de seguir recordando.  
**Naruto –''Fin del Flash Back''**

**En los bosques profundos…**  
Una voz con suma potencia lo saco de sus pensamientos que seguían en marcha, hacia mas de un mes y medio que el hacia el mismo y casi eterno recorrido, de ida y vuelta casi a diario, desde el fin de la ultima batalla pero básicamente desde la muerte de Jiraya hacia ya buen tiempo y hacia mas de dos años que la paz había llegado, a Konoha y el mundo, al menos para la versión de su historia y mientras un torrente de imágenes y recuerdos le llegaban a la mente como un torbellino.  
- ¡Naruto! – Grito molesto el sapo apodado como *Pa*  
- Lo siento Pa…no te preste atención – Al parecer dar disculpas era hasta el momento lo único bueno que hacia el chico rubio, últimamente rezagado, que para la rareza de todos ya no era tan alegre o hiperactivo como de costumbre.

-Estaba en mi mundo…perdóneme… – **Naruto**  
- Descuida niño yo te entiendo… pero aun asi sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren… -Refunfuño, escuchando después de tanto la risa contagiosa del shinobi no de 16 si no ya de 18 años, quien se había resignado hacia un tiempo a no hacerlo mas.  
- ¿Qué hay de tu meta de ser un Hokage?  
- Sabes… creo que… en el fondo ya no me hace falta ni mucho menos necesito de un titulo como ese para sentirme aceptado… y si a pasado es gracias al fruto de mi propio esfuerzo.  
- Pero era tu sueño…desde niño ¿Qué paso?  
- Paso que…yo ya había sido aceptado desde un principio pero supongo que todo este tiempo lo quise por eso y no me había dado cuenta de que yo ya formaba parte de algo…  
- _''Finalmente lo entendió Kushina… Minato…''_– Y aun asi ¿Qué paso? ¿Con el héroe de Konoha?.  
- Simplemente se dio cuenta de que, ya no necesita de nada mas… No necesito ser reconocido por el mundo entero, que en un principio me aborreció si yo ya era amado y aceptado mucho antes de que el nombre de Naruto Namizake se diera a conocer… eso es todo.

**Mundo Alterno: By Menma…**  
**Konoha 18 Años en el futuro…** **Pantano Desconocido…**  
- ¡Tras de el! – Se oyó con potencia el grito impresionante de una horda enfurecida, montados a caballo, una muchedumbre inacabable de encapuchados con antorchas y garrochas alzadas al viento en medio de un trote incesable, a través de un bosque frondoso lleno hasta el tope de fango y lodo mohoso, la vegetación siendo aplastada por el paso de un jinete enmascarado en fuga, hizo que este le diera rienda suelta a las agarraderas del corcel desbocado y por si fuera poco la cantidad de gente y la inestabilidad del suelo, la neblina repentina imposibilitaba la vista.  
- ¡Maldita sea!- Se quejo sintiéndose insignificante ante sus perseguidores - **Menma**-_''Si no hago algo pronto… ¡Mierda!''_– teniendo en un costado un saco con un contenido desconocido amarrado a la cintura no vio mas que hacer uso de sus habilidades ninja.

[i]_''En este mundo hace 18 años el clan Uchiha se estableció como el mas grande y poderoso, harto de las injusticias cometidas en Konoha, junto con mi madre escape a los 8 hacia Kumo, donde todo era igual…pero al menos…nadie nos conocía''_ [/i]

Desasiéndose del animal en plena marcha, de un salto, se dejo caer con brusquedad a través de la neblina el bosque frondoso de aquel pantano, cayendo en el lodo de una pequeña e inclinada pendiente, en el camino y sonriendo de gozo al ver que su plan había funcionado, viendo como los centinelas del *Imperio Uchiha* iban como siervos ciegos tras un clon se sombras montado con anterioridad en el caballo de negro pelaje, pero en ese momento solo un pensamiento le cruzaba por la cabeza.

_''Mama…Resiste… ¡Resiste!...''_– Pero nada preparo sus ojos para presenciar el infierno que se había acontecido en la aldea oculta entre el Acero, a poco menos de dos metros de la entrada principal, totalmente andrajoso, cansado, abatido, oculto como un bandido, miro a su alrededor, escondido de bajo de una capucha negra manchada de sangre ajena y fango.  
- [i] _''Esto no puede seguir asi''_– Y mirando frente a frente las puertas abiertas, no había nadie que usualmente vigilara la aldea hecha enteramente de acero e industrializada dejando a la vista un centenar de fabricas que quemando carbón (echado por los esclavos) de hay mismo solo quedaba….

_''Oscuridad, anarquía y desorden…''_ _- _Hundido en sus pensamientos mientras corría a través de las calles como un condenado vagabundo, en medio de la destrucción y las llamas carcomiendo todo a su paso, lo hecho de madera se calcinaba al tacto con las llamas, mientras lo metálico se fundía con todo lo demás hasta derretirse como ver una avalancha de geiseres, provocados por el vapor caliente que salía del suelo, (como si el gas nocivo salido de las fabricas no fuera suficiente)… ahora esto…  
-_''Esto no puede estar pasando''_– y viendo cercana una sombra hasta el mismo se sorprendió, al llegarle un recuerdo a la mente de manera repentina.

**Menma – ''Flash Back'' - En algún lugar lejano en las montañas…En el interior de un templo… Hace dos años…**  
Al igual que nuestro rubio Naruto el rubio teñido de Menma acostumbraba visitar a su sensei caído (Lo único diferente es que Naruto esta en paz y el lo hacia en tiempos de guerra) dos días antes de la gran batalla final… el mismo desde un inicio se hacia llamar Naruto y no Menma por razones desconocidas… y fue asi que en una visita al templo…

El humo salido de las velas del incienso quemándose a puertas cerradas en el interior de lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar homenajeando al sanin caído ante la amenaza enemiga conocida como Peint, con una fotografía a lado de una botella de sake bien cargado junto a dos tazas de pronto la mano peculiar de un rubio se vio sirviendo el brebaje en dos distintas copas.  
-Salud…Ero … no… Jiraya – sensei – Exhalo con amargura en su voz ronca un rubio con su trasformación de ermitaño activa, en posee de yoga, respiro hondamente y tomo un trago al hilo provocando un picor en su lengua y casi vomito.  
- Le jure que cuando fuese mayor de edad… Usted y yo tomaríamos mi primer trago de sake juntos, justo después de convertirme en el Rokudaime… - Suspiro agobiado y no opto a mas que simplemente levantarse de su lugar, apagando una a una las velas y tras contemplar la fotografía y una leve reverencia.

- ¿Y ahora que Menma – chan - [b]**Pa** [/b]  
- Te he dicho que me llames ¡Na-ru-to! - Molesto  
- Lo siento… ¿Naru - chan? – [b] **Pa**[/b]   
-Supongo… que esta es la despedida… de todo… lo siento Pa – refiriéndose al pequeño sapo verde que tenia sentado a su costado izquierdo.  
- ¿Despedida? - pregunto extrañado.  
- Asi es – Aclaro el uzumaki de ojos azules recuperando su forma normal y quitándose con cuidado y por primera vez, con voluntad su bandana,( la cual el Menma habitual no usaba seguido). Pero _''Si voy ha ser Naruto a partir de ahora…primero debo acabar con el seudónimo de Menma''_

Miro por tres segundos el icono de la aldea, sonrió tristemente y la puso en el altar.  
- Pero ¿Qué haces?  
- Es mi despedida… lo siento viejo… Pero creo que en el fondo ya no hay de otra… no fui hecho para ser un ninja, no fui hecho para ser un líder, ni amigo puedo ser… ni mucho menos un hermano…Ni si quiera soy aun del todo un hombre.  
- Esas son patrañas ambos sabemos y me refiero no solo a jiraya, si no Tsunade, shizune, iruka, kakashi – taisho e inclusive tus padres que tu eres merecedor del cargo de kage y mucho mas…Eres hijo de leyendas…de…  
- ¿Heroes? –[b] **Menma **[/b]** -** ¿Cómo puedo serlo? Claro que no… Naruto lo es, el si es hijo de héroes… pero Menma… - Miro su reflejo con repulsión en un espejo medianamente grande que se encontraba cercano a la salida.  
-Mira eso Menma – Apuntando al espejo – Ese eres tu no otro, no ese tal Naruto…  
- (Limpiando el polvo) – El espejo de las almas divididas…cuenta la leyenda que refleja la verdadera esencia del alma y que con un jutsu especial hasta el alma se puede cambiar…  
-Pero… ¡¿Que estas pensando?! – lo regañaba el sapo enojón al ver como contemplaba su reflejo con rabia y un segundo antes de romperlo con los puños cerrados, le contesto.

- Si aun pese a todo aun no puedo ser digno ni de ser pupilo de un hombre que no pude ni salvar… de haber sabido, de haber sido mas y mas fuerte que nadie…Ni mi padre…ni Jiraya – sama ellos no estarían…  
-¿Muertos? – Termino la frase algo desconcertado – **Pa**– Y además, ¿desde cuando? eres tan respetuoso con el – En cuanto dijo esto, en la mente del rubio solo se pudo cruzar un pensamiento o mejor dicho un recuerdo, de cuando el a su corta edad de 8 años, siendo aun un genin, fue querido por el sabio e incluso recibió caricias, sonrisas y hasta una memorable paleta doble, cuyo sabor aun yace oculto en el paladar del chico.  
- Desde… el momento en el que supe… que podía confiar en el.  
- pero si te la vivías insultándolo por ser un…  
- ¿Pervertido? – Se rio por lo bajo – Mi sensei no es un pervertido…simplemente tenia una mentalidad erótica, una…mente sexsy…jeje… - Sintió los rayos opacos del sol golpeándolo en el rostro apenas salió a tomar algo del aire fresco de las montañas justo en la ultima escalinata de aquel templo en el que secretamente una noche, no solo gozo de una aventura si no que llevo consigo un cuadro con la cara del sanin y otra con la de…

Y mientras Menma tenía esta discusión con el viejo sapo.

**A unos pocos kilómetros de distancia…  
**Atravesando las profundidades de un bosque desolado lleno de vegetación, brincando rápidamente de rama en rama, con la mirada fija a un lugar la misma pregunta que ha todos rondaba en los pensamientos de una chica lee mentes.  
- Ha ¿Dónde te has metido?... Menma…kun… – Se quejaba la rubia de larga melena y hermosos ojos claros, acelerando el paso.

**De vuelta en el templo… **  
-¡Maldición! – Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar decir una palabrota – Casi lo olvido, tras su espalda cargaba un pesado pergamino de sellado.  
- Por cierto Menma  
- ¿He? – Solo mascullo a decir apresurado desenrollando el pergamino y tirando a un lado la mochila que había sacado tras romper un sello de un royo mas pequeño, sacando de la misma un objeto envuelto por un trozo de tela blanca.  
- Oh que diga Naruto - **Pa**– ¿Por qué has decidido traer el contrato de los sapos?  
- Por que quizá sea la ultima vez que lo use y quería despedirme de todos…  
- Pero ¿! Que has dicho¡? – impresionado.  
-No soy digno ni de portar una bandana ninja, mucho menos de una mujer…  
- y ¿Que? Si esa tal Sakura te rechazo, hay miles mejores que…  
- Para mi no hay nadie mejor… - Miro hacia el horizonte donde se asoma el sol ocultándose bajo las montañas, tras un manto de grises colores, en medio de unas nubes de tormenta venidera, los relámpagos se escuchaban con fuerza y el viento sonaba con aun mas potencia.  
- Y ¿Qué hay de Ino? – Cosa que sin duda le acelero los latidos al joven de cabellera rubia

Con los ojos opacos un recuerdo fugas que vino en breve a la mente del chico se desvaneció al escuchar una voz familiar proveniente del presente que ahora mismo estaba viviendo.  
- ¡Alejate! – Una voz que hacia tiempo no escuchaba.  
**Menma – '' Fin del Flash Back''**  
- !Ino! – La voz de ambos resonando en un eco profundo, chocando entre si, de la nada el chico de pelo negro, vio como todo a su alrededor se paralizaba al instante como si el mismo tiempo se frenara de golpe y todo se viera igual que en cámara lenta, la gente aun en libertad siendo sometida por los verdugos, hambruna, agonía y muerte a la vuelta de la esquina  
- ¡Huye! – Le suplico ella, dando usa secuencia de sellos casi instantáneos - **Jutsu: Destrucción de Mentes (Shinranshin no Jutsu) **[/b] – Una vez los tuvo bajo su control manipulo el cuerpo de por lo menos 20 ninjas enemigos en un intento desesperado por ayudar, detonando el inicio de una batalla.

Siendo frenado por el agarre de cientos de manos que lo jalaban en dirección contraria, mientras que ante sus incrédulos ojos, tipos encapuchados habían aparecido misteriosamente de la nada, saltando de entre los edificios y las torres metálicas que aun exhalaban tóxicos gases, en el que una gran corriente cortante de aire (cargada con chacra) estaba apagando hasta la última flama incandescente.  
- Ni siquiera lo pienses [i]_'' Al fin….''_ [/i]– En ese momento tras una secuencia rápida de sellos este termino por ver como un extraño acertaba una serie de golpes directos a los puntos vitales de al menos 10 de ellos, (Que aun asi se defendían) Portando sorpresivamente el Byakugan, un encapuchado lo defendió, viendo el umbral de una jauría de lobos de fuego que iba tras su rastro y el del propio Menma, asi pues, ambos tomaron su propio destino.

A regañadientes (Menma) fue perseguido por las bestias, que solo empeoraban la situación, frenándose en el segundo en el que dio un salto al aire y logro concentrarse para correr horizontalmente por los edificios, de un potente salto y voltereta estampo con brutalidad a uno de los verdugos, quien, sin dudarlo se defendió del ataque tras una muralla de aire caliente, dejando a Menma atrapado entre sus manos por un pie.  
- Hijo de ¡Puta!… - Maldijo antes de ser mandado a volar al punto de chocar contra una torre metálica que a causa del fuego estaba ardiendo.

Causándole un gemido de dolor, pero no se dio por vencido, pues en ese segundo, miro su mano izquierda sangrando y mordiendo su dedo pulgar, al momento de tocar el suelo dijo.  
- **Jutsu de invocación: 8 bestias divinas**- Y una tras otra fueron saliendo yendo directo a su objetivo, este había arrancado el pequeño saco que traía consigo, siendo hurtado por uno de los 8 espíritus, que instantáneamente salió de su vista rumbo a un lugar desconocido fuera de los limites de esa aldea.  
[hr] - Busca a mi doble…Búscalo asi tengas que traerlo desde el mismísimo infierno - Y mientras que esto ocurría,

**De regreso con la Yamanaka… **  
La rubia se armo de valor raro de ella (Al ser como la Hinata conocida) encantándose en un combate decisivo, no vio mas que esquivar hasta la ultima gran bola de fuego de elemento katon utilizado por un ambu.  
- Ino ¡No les muestres miedo! – Apoyo desde su lugar acorralado entre la espada y la pared por lo menos por siete verdugos de gran tamaño, la chica en ese momento temerosa vio de frente los ojos llenos de determinación del muchacho que fue incluso capaz de darle un cabezazo sonoro a uno de tantos escapando por poco de su agarre.  
- ¡Necesitaran mas que eso para vencerme! – Declarándoles la guerra, con su típica mascara puesta y una varilla metálica se enfrasco de nuevo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de fuerza Vs Intelecto.

- [i] ''_El tiene razón debo ser valiente''_ [/i]– Se dijo asi misma, secando una diminuta y traicionera lagrima y con un despliegue de fuerza bruta (con leves lagrimas queriendo escapar de su rostro blanco) acertó un golpe fulminante en el estomago de alguien quien de igual manera termino por apresarla entre sus manos con intensiones de asfixiara y justo cuando pensaron que ya no habría mas ayuda.

- **Hakke Kuushou (8 Signos de Adivinación, Palma de Aire Celestial)** - Y al segundo una peli – negra de ojos blancos como nunca antes se había visto arraso por breves instantes a sus oponentes con cortes perfectos de un potente chacra cargado en sus manos con el uso de su juuken y con una técnica de taijutsu usada por el clan Hyuga t con el Byakugan activo Menma fue testigo de cómo la chica rebelde (Sin duda es la Sakura de este mundo) a puño cerrado desgarraba con fuerza el estomago de un ambu que termino fulminado en la tierra dejando de tras un cráter.  
- (Tomándolo del cuello) ¡¿Quién fregados eres tu?! – Pregunto liberando su rabia contra  
- [i] _''Ni ella me recuerda''_ [/i] Mi nombre es… Naruto… - Y soltándolo con esa misma brusquedad de antes, pronuncio arrogante, desasiéndose de la túnica encapuchada que cargaba.  
- Fuera de mi camino *Naruto* – Y asi todo aquel que chocaba contra su mirada, de la nada una patada voladora dirigida hacia uno de los tantos adversarios por el propio Lee (Ese no cambia ni en Marte) usando su habilidad del loto, enroscando a uno en un enredo de vendajes cayendo en picada y desatando una cortina de tierra y polvo.

No importa hacia donde mirara cadáveres y sangre derramada igual que las lagrimas eran lo único visible tras un incendio incandescente corriendo a mas no poder entre explosiones y crisis en las que hasta el ultimo preso era capturado, presenciando entre las cenizas y sufrimiento como cierta rubia (Ha decir verdad muy diferente a la Ino conocida) era apresada justo frente a sus ojos…

Quien en un grito aun que potente inaudible para sus oídos miro con horror como ha esta la hacían caer de rodillas tras herirle la espalda con un poderoso latigazo que al tronar le hizo herir la sangre y al solo ver una lagrima cayendo de uno de esos ojos celestes fue mas que suficiente como para que este se armara de valor.  
_''Mi madre yacía enferma… en un grave estado y la única forma de salvarla era escapando para pedir ayuda o simplemente dejarla morir…claro que no lo iba a permitir'' _  
- ¡Suéltenla! – Y en un momento en el que la tensión se acumulo en fracciones de segundos. El peli-negro logro librarse hasta del ultimo cobarde que iba tras sus huesos en un intento por alcanzar a la rubia de ojos celestes que hacia lo imposible por llegar a el igual.  
- ¡Ataquen! – Ordeno la atrevida Hinata Hyuga, seguida por Sai, Kakashi, (Ambus) y otro enmascarado de nombre.  
- Sakura – Alcanzo a decir un Naruto alias Menma, impresionado.

Quien con un puñetazo certero le dio directo en el rostro de uno de tantos, guardias una patada voladora hizo caer a los enemigos desasiéndose al segundo de la capucha que traía puesta, otro aliado claro esta, saco de la nada una colección infinita de shuriken en un débil desquicie por llamar la atención.  
- Ja, no tienen idea…  
- ¡Hey tu! – Haciendo que un guardia fuera hacia el, esto ya era de esperarse – Las técnicas ninja están prohibidas – en cuanto estas palabras salieron de su boca un revuelo de gente salió tras de el como si no estuviera acostumbrado a andar escapando, arranco de su persona un pergamino de dudoso contenido y lo lanzo a los brazos de la rubia…  
- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo alterada estando entre la multitud en plena lucha.  
- _''Un pergamino de Tele- transportación''_ - Pensó la Hyuga, de labios pintados, - ¡No permitan que toquen a la rubia! – Declaro la líder de aquel grupo escuchando al unisonó un *!Si señora!*

- ¡Ino! – Alzando la voz – Dejando boquiabierta a la chica Yamanaka, era Sakura, que aun pese a todo aun portaba su monstruosa fuerza, mando a volar a un guardia, sintiendo como de tras alguien le daba un golpe que le saco el aire por la espalda, cayendo frente a sus ojos asi de nada de ser esposada.  
- ¡Sakura! ¿Perteneces al Escuadrón de Rebelión? – Atino a decir retrocediendo.  
- ¡Olvídate de ella! – Aclaro Menma, apareciendo frente a ella, protegiéndola tras de el, de una cuchillada traicionera, la cual le hizo brotar de una leve herida algo de sangre, pues este había frenado el filo de una katana con las manos.  
- Menma – Susurro  
- (Asombrado) – Tu si… - Y con solo eso este continuo – ¡pase lo que pase! ¡No dejes que nadie te atrape! – Mientras este se veía acorralado entre la espada y la pared al ver como esta se ponía de pie y corría en su dirección, mientras este se encontraba luchando sin oportunidad, de 40 a 1 viendo como el resto era sometido al final de cuentas.  
-¡Vamos inútiles peleen! – Un último grito por la oji-blanca.  
-No… Naruto… Tu eres el Héroe…no yo… - Decía retrocediendo mientras, aun con el pergamino en una mano realizaba con difícil velocidad uno a uno los sellos de una técnica no vista.  
- ¿Que estás pensando? – [b]**Menma**[/b]  
-_''Ese jutsu''_ - **Sakura**– Ino… ¡Espera! ¡NO!  
-¡Atrapenla!  
-[b] **Rittai seishin ga yūgō no jutsu – (Fusión de mentes dimensionales)**[/b]** – **En cuanto estas palabras salieron de la boca de la Yamanaka ya presa como el resto entre la multitud, miro de frente por ultima vez al rubio de ojos azules de nombre *Naruto* de rodillas a sus pies, con una sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron con intensidad, posteriormente su cuerpo entero se vio rodeado de una luz segadora, lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de deslumbrarse por el brillo blanco provocado por el jutsu de la rubia fue un sereno *Sayonara* y un despliegue de magnitud catastrófica, aquel destellos, se volvió un laser, un domo y finalmente consumió todo a su paso en un eterno blanco.  
_''Fue asi como, con el Jutsu de auto sacrificio de la Kunoishi…al utilizar hasta la ultima reserva de su chacra en esa técnica, de alguna manera, de alguna forma…'' _

**Mundo alterno : By Naruto**  
- Imposible… - Mormullo impactado, parado entre las ramas de un árbol, (Forma ermitaño) el rubio original, viendo expectante junto con un callado Pa, como del cielo repentinamente aparecía una colosal aureola de luz que carcomía las nubes grises y le habría paso a un portal, tanto fue el arrastre del viento, que el propio rubio tubo que sostenerse con todo lo que tenia.  
-Naru-chan -**Pa**  
-Lo se pa…lo se…

**En el despacho de la Goindaime…**  
- Volvió a pasar – Estas palabras sonaron desde la voz ronca de la Goindaime, sincronizada con Naruto (En las montañas) y hasta la Yamanaka del hospital que a través de su ventana en el tercer piso, apresurada bajo por las escaleras y pasando sin permiso por las enfermeras, aun con una bata de enfermo y unos vendajes sobre su cabeza, salió al exterior por primera vez en 2 largos años, diciendo a mas no poder un…

**En el hospital…**  
- ¡Se los dije! – Grito de vuelta - [b]**Ino**[/b] –¡Yo se los dije! ¡Algo horrible esta a punto de pasarle a Konoha!.  
-¡Ino! ¡Pero ¿Que?! – Sakura había salido tras su amiga, en un intento por meterla de vuelta, justo cuando estaba a unos días de salir finalmente dada de alta, tenia que pasarle esto, pero para la impresión de todos, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Shizune etc… contemplaron el espectáculo de luces… extrañados y preguntándose su causa…

**En el despacho de la Hokage…**  
Gritando a toda potencia, entro de improviso, una morocha azabache, con un pergamino extraño, acompañada de una bestia exótica, diciendo  
-¡Tsunade - sama!  
-Lo se shizune… - Viendo sin prestar atención el gran resplandor de luz blanca que pegaba a su gran balcón desde su ventana, segándola a segundos.  
-Tiene que ver esto – A lo que la goindaime volteo por mera curiosidad encarándose con la aparición de una de las bestias de invocación de Menma cara a cara, quedando, boquiabierta preocupada… Pero nadie contaba con un mejor asiento que el propio Naruto el original…

**De regreso en las Montañas, en algún lado… **  
- (Dejándose caer) Esto…es Imposible… - Se tentó a decir cercano a un cráter que destrozaba un centro de la tierra, boscosa de aquel lugar, a paso forzado el rubio terco se fue acercando

-Naruto ¡Basta! - **Pa** – Exigió, quien al ya no poder mas se soltó de improviso y termino por volverse una nube de humo blanco, haciendo que el rubio dijera su nombre, pero ya no hubo tiempo para nada mas que para continuar, siendo arrastrado por la corriente desde tierra, enfrascado en una capsula de luz blanca, la ropa de un *Inexistente shinobi* se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, contemplando esa mirada oculta tras una mascara.

- ¿Menma? - impresionado

-Ayúdame… - Sin mas remedio…solo quedo decir…que

_ ''Fue asi como, con el Jutsu de auto sacrificio de una Kunoishi…al utilizar hasta la ultima reserva de su chacra en esa técnica, de alguna manera, de alguna forma…Llegue aquí…siendo… no mas que…'' _

**En el hospital de Konoha...**

Una rubia y una peli - rosada contemplaban los destellos de luz de dudosa procedencia y en ese momento a ino se le ocurrió decir algo que sakura consideraba una incoherencia.

- La profecía se cumple...La inexistencia de un shinobi… - Susurro la chica de pelo dorado opaco, antes de caer desmayada…

-¡ino!- Y ser rápidamente socorrida por una preocupada oji - jade

**Fin del Capitulo**


End file.
